


I've Been Careless with a Delicate Man

by ShelledWalnut



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Mutant, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelledWalnut/pseuds/ShelledWalnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes in spurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Careless with a Delicate Man

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-fill for this [prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/3278.html?thread=4635086#t4635086):
> 
> "I want Erik coming all over Charles' face and Charles reveling in it.
> 
> "It can happen anyway anon chooses."

Charles Francis Xavier is driving Erik insane. Those full red lips are wrapped tightly around Erik's hard cock and are sucking him for all he's worth.

"Stop, Charles. You must stop," Erik pleads. He grips the arms of the chair to prevent himself from yanking on Charles's thick hair.

But Charles ignores him. Instead, Charles widens that sinful mouth and sinks that flushed face down his lap to take his length further down his throat. Warmth. Wetness.

 _Remember, Erik. You need to focus to control yourself. Focus, my friend._

"I won't last, Charles," he groans after he feels the edge of Charles's throat with the head of his cock. He threads his hands in Charles's hair then pulls gently.

 _You are not challenging yourself_ , Erik, rebukes Charles.

Erik meets his stare. Charles's eyes are filled with blue fire and he grazes his teeth lightly at underside of his cock to punish him.

He looks away. His eyes roam the room. He examines the position of Charles's bishop against his king on the chessboard. He manipulates the fireplace poker to stoke the fire. He bites his hand when Charles bounces his head up and down his lap.

"Mmmmph," moans Charles. Erik feels his cock being released from that luscious mouth.

Erik knows he should not look down. But he does anyway. Charles's pupils are dilated, his cheeks, his neck are flushed and his mouth is swollen. Erik watches Charles lave the leaking tip of his cock.

 _Cock slut_ , thinks Erik as Charles swallows the pre-come that he collected at the edge of his tongue.

 _You fucking cock slut!_ Erik firmly takes hold of Charles's head by his hair and pushes his cock in and out of that hungry mouth.

Charles growls in protest every time Erik pulls out completely.

 _Slut, slut, slut! Take my cock, you fucking slut!_ Erik fucks Charles's mouth roughly.

He sees Charles pull his cock out of his trousers to wank off.

 _You can't even wait, can you, Charles? Who needs to focus now?_

Charles's eyes are pleading as his hands work frantically over his cock.

Erik pushes in, deep, _deeper_ , until Charles's eyes water. He begins to choke on Erik's cock.

"Can't take anymore, can you, Charles?" Erik groans as he pulls out and sprays hot, white globs of come all over Charles's face.

Charles looks up at him angrily, one eye covered in come. Come was dripping from his chin to his cardigan.

Erik smiles. "You've never looked more beautiful, darling," he says as he pulls Charles up. Erik sets Charles down on his lap and proceeds to lick come off of his face.

"No, Erik," Charles pushes him back then stands up.

"Bring that mirror over here, please," orders Charles. "I want to see for myself. I can't let you take even _this_ away from me since you did not last," he says, one eyebrow raised.

Erik beckons the gold-framed mirror over the fireplace in front of Charles and turns to marvel at the carnal sight before him.

Charles is examining his come-stained face in the mirror critically. He wipes off the come over his right eye with two fingers and then he sucks them while looking at Erik.

Erik feels his spent cock stir. He stands behind Charles and gazes at their reflection.

"I like it," Charles admits softly. He's blushing.

"I want to keep you like this all the time so that everyone will know that you're mine," he whispers to Charles as he memorizes how his lover looks -- equal parts wanton and shy.

He grips Charles's hard cock. Both of them watch as his hand encircles the red, swollen head of Charles's shaft while his other one cups the heavy sacs filled with semen.

"Do you think you'll like how your come looks on me?" Erik asks.

Charles smirks and his eyes twinkle naughtily.

"Let's find out," he replies while pushing Erik down on his knees.

 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> This story and its characters were based on “X-Men: First Class.” The underscored phrases were borrowed from “X-Men: First Class.” The title is a line from "Criminal" by Fiona Apple. The summary is the title of a song by Richard Hell and the Voidoids. (I wanted to use that in a fic for a very long time.)
> 
> This was written for non-commercial purposes and no profit was generated from it. No copyright infringement was intended.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wish to comment anonymously or at LiveJournal, you may do so [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/3278.html?thread=4641998#t4641998) at the kink meme.


End file.
